A l'aide, un sasuke en détresse!
by tetelle
Summary: un petit délire sur un sasuke en désespoir. Le résumé est nul et veut rien dire,dsl.Venez quand meme le lire.


_Faite gaffe, c'est du n'importe quoi._

A l'aide, un Sasuke en détresse!

Aujourd'hui n'est pas coutume, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa ne s'entraînait pas, et non il ne fuyait pas non plus les hordes de furies qui composent son fan club. Non aujourd'hui il réfléchit, seul à l'abri dans sa maison, il réfléchit et maudit tout les males et femelles célibataires que connaît Konoa. Eh oui vous l'avez peut être compris, notre cher Sasuke est amoureux et attention de pas n'importe qui, non un Uchiwa se doit d'avoir le meilleur et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Alors de qui est-il amoureux ? De Sakura ? Non très loin de là, il est quand même pas désespéré à ce point. La personne de son cœur est un peu plus grande avec bien plus de muscles et beaucoup moins de poitrine, elle est blonde, non ce n'est pas Ino mais bien un garçon dont on parle. Vous me direz que son problème est qu'il n'est pas gai, la encore vous vous trompez, enfin personne ne le sait( à part moi) puisqu'il ne sort avec personne. Bon je pense que tout le monde à compris qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, mais voilà même si Naruto était un baka notre grand Uchiwa n'osait pas se déclarer et là n'était pas le pire, le plus horrible vient du fait que cet idiot est devenu très beau et que les hommes comme les femmes commençaient à s'intéresser à lui et bien sur connaissant notre héros national et sa grande naïveté et bien il ne remarque rien, ça en devient presque dépriment pour Sasuke. Bon il peut déjà se féliciter d'avoir réussit à écarter de la course notre cher Kiba et la pauvre Hinata, d'accord se fut de manière assez crade mais ne dit-on pas à la guerre comme à la guerre, et bien il n'a fait que suivre se précepte en rusant car pour ôter Hinata de la course il fallait vraiment être ingénieux, et heureusement il l'était, il l'avait d'abord pris à part puis hypnotisé pour enfin la faire tomber amoureuse de Kiba, il a fait d'une pierre 2 coups car Naruto dans sa grande bonté c'est mis en tête de les mettre ensemble et le pire c'est que ça à marché. Mais malheureusement, le nombre de fans augmente et en conséquence ses chances diminues. Revenons donc au problème Uchiwa. Il est très simple vous verrez.

En ce moment Sasuke a 2 idées en tête mais hésite entre tuer tous les prétendants, pas facile étant donné que la plupart sont des ninjas confirmés et il a des doutes que l'Hokage accepte même si c'est pour la bonne cause et kidnapper Naruto, plus simple mais ce retrouver avec une dizaine de ninjas au trousses c'est pas super pratique pour draguer un Naruto qui n'aura pas compris la moitié. En gros cela faisait 2 jours que Sasuke se triturait la tête ne sachant quoi choisir, et oui quel dure choix. Il fut tellement déprimé qu'il se mis à lire les jolis bouquins à Kakashi, et oui il est vraiment torturé par ses pensées. Mais oh miracle un de ces bouquins lui donna the solution, il allait demander de l'aide…à Naruto. N'essayez pas de comprendre un cerveau désespéré.

Fier de sa trouvaille, Sasuke partit donc chercher **son** soleil à lui tout seul, en gros il partit vers Ichiraku et miracle, il s'y trouvait.

- Salut dobe, t'as bientôt fini ?

- Eh, me traite pas de baka, teme. Pourquoi tu veux me parler ? Tu veux te faire massacrer par ma puissance !

- Rêve pas trop, j'aimerais juste te parler en privé. Alors tu viens,

- J'arrive, eh tu pourrais m'attendre au moins.

Après cette magnifique discussion, Naruto rattrapa Sasuke qui était déjà parti depuis longtemps pour lui demander pourquoi. Une fois arrivé chez le brun qui ferma la porte à clé, pour ne pas se faire déranger qu'il prétexta, il proposa du thé au blond avant de commencer.

- Naruto j'aimerais que tu m'aide à me débarrasser des furies qui me pourchassent, et pour cela je voudrait qu'on sorte ensemble pour qu'elles arrêtent de me suivre. Avant que tu ne dise quoi que se soi, sache que je suis prêts à tout pour que tu accepte, même te séquestrer pendant un mois, alors tu acceptes ?

- Mais ça va pas bien, t'ai malade ou quoi ? T'as qu'à sortir avec l'une d'elle, mais t'es pas net.

- Pense que je fais ça pour toi, j'ai remarqué que plusieurs personnes malveillantes en avait à ta pudeur, et moi en grand ami que je suis, je veux juste te sauver la peau, mais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave mais sache que je viendrais pas te sauver si t'as un problème.

A la surprise générale Naruto accepta, c'est vrai que sa gentillesse est vraiment sans borne tout comme sa naïveté. Alors depuis maintenant 2 semaines ils sortaient ensembles. Tout allait pour le mieux au village, il n'y a pas eu de morts inutiles ou si peut, Kiba et Hinata vivaient toujours le grand amour, l'Hokage dormait encore sur ses dossiers et surtout Sasuke a se qu'il voulait : son soleil et plus de furies à lui courir après. Parfois, demander de l'aide à vraiment du bon.

Maintenant lui avouer ses sentiments, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

_C'est une fic qui m'es venu comme ça, je sais c'est du n'importe quoi mais je voulais le faire._

_Si vous voulez la suite faut m'envoyer des reviews et je verrais._


End file.
